


Mystique

by Seiya234



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wasn't always as mysterious as he would have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystique

She supposed-no, she knew-that the Professor was a right mysterious bugger.

That being said, he didn’t seem as much that way to her than he did to the people they met in their travels.

Some of the mystery tended to go away during his daily spoons practice.

Or hearing him snore in any matter of dungeons. Loudly.

Or seeing two plaid covered legs sticking out from under the TARDIS console covered in stains and oil, and hearing what she suspected was some kind of profanity in his native language.

Or that he took four sugars in his tea when it was just the two of them. What was so funny about that was when they were out he wouldn’t even add one cube in.

It was entirely possible that these were scenes calculated to put her at ease around him: it was the kind of thing the Professor did, after all.

But she didn’t think so.

Not after the time she went to get a bacon sandwich and left him on a bench at Central Park, and when she came back he was covered in ten purring cats, and his eyes were pleading for help.

(she laughed her arse off, and waited until several tourists had taken pictures of him with his furry rumbling coat before gently shooing them away.

Then she called him Professor Meow for a week after that)


End file.
